


A Grand Gesture

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney loves making John come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grand Gesture

Rodney loves making John come. He likes to think of it as giving the gift of orgasm. Part of it, he suspects, is due to his deep need to show appreciation for John--someone who is actually willing to be in a relationship with him. To be his... boyfriend. Thank god they're not on earth, because Rodney would end up shoving a couple dozen red roses at John or buying heart-shaped boxes of candy and wouldn't that be embarrassing. It's not his nature to make grand romantic gestures, truly it's not but there's something about John that makes Rodney strangely sentimental.

Maybe it's because John never asks anything of him. Sure, he wants Rodney to play computer games with him, to watch movies and have their meals together and yeah, they do laundry together too but Rodney would do those things anyway. Hell, they did all that before they even started exchanging orgasms.

If Rodney could build a really big gun for John, one that maybe could shoot hive ships down from the sky, he would do it in an instant. John would love it that kind of thing. Especially if there were lasers involved. Rodney would build it, tie a great big bow on it, and maybe even position one single rose-like flower on the control panel. Rodney would even let John call it a ray gun. But despite his best efforts, the technical details of the really big gun still eludes him.

So, orgasms.

Orgasms are good. He invariably gets one in return, and maybe that's selfish of him but it's definitely part of the appeal. But also? There is a certain satisfaction in getting past John's oh-so-cool demeanor. John has spent a being unruffled by whatever life throws at him. Or at least pretending to be unruffled. Either way, for Rodney to be able to get John completely ruffled is one hell of a rush. To have John clutch at his mattress, to writhe and moan with sweat gleaming on his skin--it's almost as good as having his own orgasm. Rodney's not sure what to make of that, he understands it's a power trip of sorts but hell, John's happy with it and he's happy with it, and he doesn't see the point of examining those thoughts too deeply. He just keeps on stripping John naked and touching him and rubbing him and sucking him and generously allowing himself to be sucked and rubbed and touched in return and it's all good.

And besides, orgasms really are the perfect gift. There are so many different ways to give them. It can be fast and furious; a race to the finish. They might not even get undressed, just push their pants down past their hips, stumbling to the bed all the while groping and rubbing to one big shuddering finish. Rodney is just along for the ride when that happens, it's not like he's doing anything other than grabbing at John just as desperately as John is grabbing for him but still, when John is sated and sticky and still clinging and kissing him, Rodney feels like he's given John something, even though he's not exactly sure what.

Other times it's slow and measured. They take their time and Rodney can take control, he can do exactly what he wants. He can slide his fingers inside John and watch as John stretches and sighs blissfully. And then watch John gasp as he crooks them and rubs just the right spot.

This is his favorite method of giving. To simply touch John.

Like now, with John sprawled out on his bed, knees drawn up and legs spread, lips moving wordlessly. To sit back and watch as John breathes in deep, twisting his hips and pushing down on Rodney's fingers. The way his cock rests, thick and full and heavy on his stomach. When Rodney leans in to lick the moisture from the tip, John groans out loud in surprised pleasure and that's a sound Rodney will never, ever get tired of hearing.

Rodney kisses John's stomach, rubbing his lips over warm skin, keeping his touch feather-light touch just so he can make John's muscles tremble. In counterpoint he pushes his fingers with a firm, deft touch and John tightens around them, squeezing. His eyes are closed, head turned to one side, brow furrowed as if he's concentrating, or listening to a voice that only he can hear or maybe he's simply listening to Rodney's touch.

Rodney likes to think that's it. And maybe John is, because when he trails his fingers under the curve of John's pectoral muscles, John tenses a little, lips curling into a expectant grin before forming a little "o" of delight as Rodney moves his hand up to tweak and pull at a nipple.

"Rodney," John finally says, opening his eyes. "Come on. Do it." He's still grinning, his voice slurred and loose. It's pure porn.

"What?" Rodney asks. He moves his fingers again inside John, just to hear John's breath hitch. "What would you like?"

John bites his lip. A slow blink and then he decides. "Fuck."

"I can do that," Rodney says, and now his own voice is breathless and reedy.

Wrapping his legs around Rodney waist, John pulls himself close, his ass sliding into Rodney's lap. "I know."

Rodney fumbles one-handed with the lube. Thank god for flip-tops. He manages to squeeze some directly onto his cock, cold liquid dripping on hot skin but then John drapes a leg over Rodney's shoulder, causing Rodney to spill the stuff on his thigh and all over the mattress.

"Hold on," Rodney complains, his fingers slipping free from John's warm, tight body. "Let me just--"

John lifts his other leg and scoots down on the bed and he's so fucking limber Rodney doesn't know whether to be awed or jealous. Or annoyed at the heel digging into the small of his back and he's trying to get into position while John's positioning him. "Would you just wait?"

John grins up at him again, eyes half-closed. "Just getting comfy." He rubs his ass on Rodney's hip and it's not that Rodney really minds having a lap full of John's wiggling ass, seriously now--but if John keeps it up the show is going to be over before it even starts.

"Hold still," Rodney insists, grabbing John's thigh but John moves again and Rodney's cock slides between the cheeks of John's ass, nudging at John's opening. "Oh."

"Yeah," John says.

Rodney makes sure his cock is completely lubed and then it's a simple matter of getting the angle right and oh, fuck, it's good, John is so slick and relaxed that Rodney slides right on home. Hot and snug around his cock as he goes in deep, hips flat against John's sweetly hairy ass. John groans and Rodney worries that he moved too quick, that's he's hurt John.

"Nnngh," Rodney says. It's all he can manage.

But it's enough, because John answers, "I'm good. I'm really good."

Rodney takes a steadying breath. "Me, too." He grins brightly at John, which makes John snort.

"Yes, Rodney, you are." All said in a patronizing tone, and John even rolls his eyes.

Then Rodney moves his hips in a gentle thrust and John's expression changes to one of stupefied bliss. Rodney feels the guilty rush of power but it doesn't stop him from doing it again, cupping John's ass in his hands as he lifts and pushes. His legs won't take this for a long but he's getting better at it and John helps by lifting his other leg to Rodney's shoulders.

Rodney turns and mouths the side of John's knee, closing his eyes as he moves, trying his best to keep it all under control. Slow thrusts with a little shove at the very end, each one makes John moan and then he pulls back and does it again. After a while Rodney's thighs are burning in his thighs and sweat trickles down his brow and he's running equations in his head to keep from coming but then John calls out his name, hands grabbing at Rodney's hands, tugging him down.

Rodney lets himself be pulled over, bending John up. His arms are hooked under John's knees, hands flat on the bed on either side of John's chest and it's totally hot, John being so god damn flexible and strong.

He curls up to greet Rodney with open-mouthed kisses, his face flushed and sweaty. Rodney loves the way John whimpers into his mouth, hands clutching at his shoulders, holding on so desperately, wanting everything Rodney can give him.

And Rodney gives it all. Fucks him, kisses him, fucks him harder, toes digging into the bed for leverage, but he can't quite reach John's cock, not like this although he wishes fervently that he could suck John right now. When John does reach down for his cock Rodney has to look, has to see John's hand wrapped around the thick shaft. John falls back on the bed, moaning softly as he gives himself a few short pulls and then he's coming, spurting out over his knuckles and onto his stomach, muscles clamping down on Rodney's cock and fuck, that's all Rodney has to left to give and with one mighty push he comes, too, with John's name on his lips.

Afterward he's sweating and breathless, propped over John on his hands and knees, muscles trembling with exhaustion as John's limbs slide free, melting down into the mattress.

"Whoa," John says. His hair is mashed down over his forehead, making him look frighteningly young. He rubs his face, then blinks up at Rodney. "Fuck."

Rodney nods wordlessly, his cock still throbbing and twitchy. With a shift of his hips, he pulls out from John as gently as he can and he swears John actually looks reluctant. Then John is tugging him down, hugging Rodney flat against his sweaty, come-slicked body.

It's utterly wonderful.

"Merry Christmas," Rodney says to John's neck. "Happy Birthday. Happy Valentine's Day."

"What?" John laughs as his fingers slide through Rodney's hair.

"Hearts and flowers," Rodney accuses. He lifts his head and blinks down at John. Then kisses John's chin, because it's pretty.

"Yeah. Me too." John nods, looking bemused. "Pretty scary, huh?"

Rodney licks the sweat from John's right temple. "There's worse things."

John cups Rodney's face and guides him into a kiss. And Rodney realizes that all of it, the fucking and the sweating and the snuggling and the kissing and the understanding--especially the understanding, is a romantic gesture. Grand enough for them both.


End file.
